


Wish Fulfillment

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: Wish Fulfillment [1]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dom/sub, F/M, Gen, M/M, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoph discovers 50 Shades of Grey in prison and writes self-insert fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fanart: Kristoph got really bored in jail](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11158) by hamstr.tumblr.com. 



> .... I was intending to post this as part of writerverse's 50 Shades of WTF badfic challenge, but I ran out of time to submit it. It was a lot of fun to write, though and I have a couple other fics I want to write with this context because seriously this turned out better than I thought it would LOL. :D

Kristoph never thought he'd find himself enthralled by such a trashy erotic novel. 

He knew he'd claim boredom if one of the other prisoners or the prison staff asked him about the prison library copy of 50 Shades of Grey he's been reading lately or the slowly growing pile of handwritten fantasies tucked behind his Ayn Rand novels. (It isn't quite a lie, he _is_ bored and none of the men could hold his interest because none of them wanted to submit themselves to anything more degrading than usual prison life, and the one time one did, things ended badly because the submissive wanted more and was getting clingy and it was just so incredibly suffocating.)

But he did have to admit, Christian was a man after his own heart in many ways and if he closed his eyes and imagined he was Christian and Anastasia was a man not too unlike Apollo, he wasn't far from the truth that lived before prison, before Apollo betrayed him twice. 

He'd never admit it, not even to the prison psychologist, but if there was one achievement he'd want to freeze himself in forever, it was grooming Apollo into an almost perfect submissive and intern. 

On another level, he and Christian sounded like they'd make perfect business partners and friends. 

He hated being reduced to living vicariously through fiction. It felt beneath him. This was what other prisoners did, not him. But he couldn't say that he didn't like the ability at least in writing to freeze time where he wanted it. 

***  
I turn off the superfluous surveillance camera in the front office, as I slip Apollo's notes from today's case into my briefcase. It's later than usual. I had Apollo stay overtime, but he's just left, so I'm closing up. 

My phone buzzes and I glance down at the text, it's from Christian.

Your office lights are on. Are you still working, Kristoph?

I'm surprised, Christian usually lets me know far in advance when he's in town.

I'm just about to leave. I was making my intern stay overtime because he was late from lunch. Why didn't you say you were going to be in town, Christian?

I didn't know I'd be here either, Kristoph. It was something of a business emergency.

I glance at the clock and head out the door locking it behind me. I spot the R8 at the curb, parked behind my car. I walk over and tip my head down as Taylor rolls down the window so I can see Christian. 

"Would you like to come over? Dinner and maybe some wine, perhaps? It's been a long time, Christian."

Christian frowns, "Your brother isn't around, is he?"

I shake my head, "Klavier's staying over at one of his band members' apartments. I think they have a record signing tomorrow and he knows how I feel about his music in my house when I'm home."

Christian nods, "Then I'll come. The usual rules apply, Kristoph."

"The NDA, I know. I went to law school and I'm not stupid, Christian. And you know we have nearly identical policies on that in particular."

At the estate, I pull out the bowl of salad and a vintage from the the bar and serve food and drink. 

Christian studies me, after we finish eating. "Your intern. Is he also yours?"

I'm surprised by that candid question, but I know exactly what he's asking. "Yes. Though he's very inexperienced and I think he may have had a difficult past. He was an orphan, but I don't know much more beyond that detail, he isn't very forthcoming. I should have him meet you one of these days, maybe it will build up his confidence to know that there are other success stories out there."

Christian takes a sip of his wine, "Perhaps. Maybe mine should also meet him. It might do her some good to know there are others like us out there, particularly people who don't have a sexual history with me."

He pauses, "She's also inexperienced and sometimes she worries me because she isn't always honest."

"I know that feeling. Apollo isn't always honest either, though he expects honesty from others and he's very perceptive. He's getting better at talking to me."

"Do you think next month might work for meeting? Maybe we could double-date and go out to dinner."

That's a nice thought, I take another sip of my wine, "I'll look at our schedules and email you a few times tomorrow after work. Would that suit?"

Christian nods, "That would. Thank you for dinner and the wine. I should go. I have another meeting tomorrow morning."

I walk him to the door, "You're welcome. I hope the meeting goes well. Keep in touch, Christian. I'll let you know about the dinner date plans tomorrow."


End file.
